


In the Dark

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Ardyn kills people that look like Noct.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> For the full experience, this should be read on your phone while lying awake in the dark.

They always look like you—black hair, blue eyes. He touches them pretending they _are_ you. Bruises in the shape of long fingers on their hips, knife marks on their throats, shallow cuts on the insides of their legs. It takes a long time for them to die.

The first one had come with a letter. 

      _Dear_ Noct,

     I wonder what your mouth tastes of. Sweet, like honey? Like the desserts you so enjoy? Perhaps bloody, the way you take your steaks.

     This one screamed for so long, but no one came to save him. 

     Shall I let you choose the next one? Smile at me tomorrow, and I'll wait another week.

     - A

The next one had come with a tape.

-

For all the evidence that 'A' leaves at the scenes of his crimes, they still haven't managed to catch him. Skin samples, hair samples, saliva, semen, but none of it's a match for anything in the system. 

You want to think it's because you're his first, not because he's never been caught.

-

_'Dear_ Noct,' the letters always start. You imagine all the people you meet in a day saying your name in that particular way, looking at the shape of your mouth and thinking about kissing it. 

Most of them won't go home to cut up some kid with the same blue eyes as you, the same black hair and pale skin that doesn't see enough sun, but he does.

You think sometimes, why doesn't he just come straight for you? Why this game of sharpening his knife on so many other people instead of you?

You don't feel responsible for their deaths, but you do feel responsible for him. What have you done to inspire such devotion?

-

Yesterday, there was a letter on your doorstep. No body, but a bright red smear of blood under the signature.

      _Dear_ Noct,

     Think of me when you touch yourself. If you promise to scream my name, I'll tell you what it is. 

     - A

You write 'YES' on the back of the letter and stick it to your window.

-

The boy today has a name carved into his chest. He'd died just as slowly as the other ones. There are so many bruises on him you imagine you could paint a picture of your murderer from the shape of them in reverse.

Long fingers, big hands.

He's taller than you, stronger than you.

He has a nice voice, or it would be nice if the only time you heard it wasn't on the tapes as he says, _dear Noct,_ before cutting into some kid's flesh. Then, the only thing you hear are screams.

The name is _Ardyn._

-

You don't do this often, haven't since the letters started coming.

You touch yourself and you think of Ardyn with his knife, tracing lines on your skin.

You'd be surprised by the fact that it isn't a turn off if you didn't know yourself better.

You like it rough, a little painful. 

If you're being excruciatingly honest, you like it with a lot of pain.

You wonder if he knows that.

You think he might, but you're not sure how. You've never let anyone hurt you, though you've wanted to.

-

      _Dear_ Noct,

     What would you beg me for, I wonder. This one says he's never been in love. Have you, Noct? I do think I love you. 

     I heard you scream my name last night. Would you like a reward? 

     Perhaps you'd be so obliging as to use it on yourself.

     The most painful cut is across your palm. Think of me while it heals.

     Yours,

     Ardyn

-

The knife that comes with the latest letter isn't the murder weapon. The blade is too small for the cuts Ardyn makes. Small enough that you could carry it around with you.

You wonders if that's what he wants.

You hold it in your hand as you think about jerking off. 

You don't consciously decide to use it, but you do. It's as good as he'd said it would be. The pain isn't an immediate blistering agony, but every time you flex your hand, you think of what you've done.

You smear the blood on a clean sheet of paper and leave it on your doorstep. 

When you return home from work, it's gone.

-

You wake up with strange bruises on your skin. 

A pale shadow on your jaw, the suggestion of a hand on your thigh. Has he been _touching you_ when you're asleep? How far has he gone?

You should be afraid, but instead you're hard. 

" _Ardyn,_ " you moan, fitting your fingers into his marks. 

It's not as satisfying as if he'd stayed waiting for you to wake up.

-

You write the letter this time. "I want to see you." You sign it in blood and leave it on your doorstep.

-

You thought he'd stay around the next time he paid you a midnight visit, but instead there's a hand over your mouth when you're walking down an alley on your way home from work. Chloroform, or something like it.

When he lets you go, everything's blurry. You can't quite make out his face.

"Ardyn," you say.

" _Dear_ Noct," he answers in kind, smiling at you.

Everything goes dark.

-

You wake up. 

You're not restrained in any way, which is surprising. Does Ardyn think you're not a threat, or does he think you won't run away? You're still a cop, though you haven't been acting much like one.

If you're being honest, it's also slightly disappointing.

-

You hear something in a different part of the house. Sounds of someone struggling? You wonder if Ardyn had picked up another kid before he'd gotten your letter. If he's still going to kill him.

If he'll make you watch.

When you open the door, you realize it's not another lookalike.

You take a deep breath.

"Luna."

-

"This one isn't particularly to my taste," Ardyn says. 

He hands you the knife, hilt first. 

"Perhaps she's yours?"

Luna looks at you like she's not sure what to expect. You've been working this case together for months but you've been keeping things from her, acting out of turn. Replying to Ardyn, the knife, the letter. You can pretend to yourself that you've just been trying to catch him, but she'd have seen the lie.

You think of telling her you're sorry, but that would be another lie.

Cutting someone else feels very different from cutting yourself. It's much easier than you thought it would be. She doesn't even scream that much, though it's muffled by the gag either way. 

It's a different kind of exhilaration than hurting yourself. When you're done, it feels like you've won something.

-

Ardyn kisses you like he wants to taste every inch of your skin. He's more careful with you than he was with the other boys. He hardly leaves any bruises at all. 

Only when you beg him to.

" _Dear_ Noct," he murmurs into the curve of your hipbone. "How long have I waited for this moment."  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> me @ [dreamingcicadas](archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/) after i said i was going to sleep: fml i'm lying awake in the dark writing serial killer fic 
> 
> and then we creeped each other out with all the things ardyn would do. examples of things that did not make it into this fic: going through noct's garbage and collecting his hair, BAKING A DARK CHERRY SEMEN PIE, killing other people noct smiled at, killing noct's exes, stealing noct's used sheets, making jewelry out of teeth, _sniffing noct's trash_ , jerking off on sleeping noct, etc.
> 
> so all in all, this is far less creepy than it could have been.


End file.
